The internet has grown as a communication device. Individuals increasingly rely on internet websites such as LINKEDIN.COM and FACEBOOK.COM to create profiles communicating information about their interests, skills, and achievements. For example, LINKEDIN.COM permits users to create professional profiles and create an online resume. Online profiles usually include information about work history, publications, education, association membership, and may also include information about the books the individual is reading. Online profile information is communicated in text format
Other online profile sites such as TWITTER, FOURSQUARE, and FACEBOOK may provide a space for an individual to communicate real time reports of the individual's location and activities (e.g., “just checked in at STARBUCKS”, or “Attending TEDx.”)
Current systems such as those listed above and similar “sister” systems are based exclusively on self-reporting. For example, in order to build a profile, the user logs into the account and manually populates the account with information, for example but not limited to, work history, skills, and achievements.